yourstudent_geminifandomcom-20200216-history
Grand Theft Auto
Grand Theft Auto is a video game series created by David Jones and Mike Dailly then later by brothers Dan and Sam Houser, and game designer Zachary Clarke. It is primarily developed by British video game developer Rockstar North (formerly DMA Design), and published by Rockstar Games. The name of the series is derived from a term referring to motor vehicle theft. The series is set in fictional locales heavily modelled on American cities, while an expansion for the original was based in London. It is usually either set in Liberty City, Vice City, or San Andreas, which are stand-ins for New York City, Miami, and Southern California, respectively. Earlier games were set in all three fictional cities, but newer games are set in only one and its outlying areas. Gameplay focuses on an open world where the player can choose missions to progress an overall story, as well as engaging in side activities, all consisting of action-adventure, driving, third-person shooting, occasional role-playing, stealth, and racing elements. The series has gained controversy for its adult nature and violent themes. The series focuses around many different protagonists who attempt to rise through the ranks of the criminal underworld, although their motives for doing so vary in each game. The antagonists are commonly characters who have betrayed the protagonist or his organization, or characters who have the most impact impeding the protagonist's progress. Video game developer DMA Design began the series in , and it currently has ten stand-alone games and four expansion packs. The third chronological title, Grand Theft Auto III, was widely acclaimed, as it brought the series to a 3D setting and more immersive experience, and is considered a landmark title that has subsequently influenced many other open world action games and led to the label "''Grand Theft Auto'' clone" on similar games. Subsequent titles would follow and build upon the concept established in Grand Theft Auto III. Film and music veterans have voiced characters, including Michael Madsen, Ray Liotta, Burt Reynolds, Dennis Hopper, Danny Trejo, Gary Busey, Samuel L. Jackson, Chris Penn, James Woods, Joe Pantoliano, Debi Mazar, Jenna Jameson, Frank Vincent, Robert Loggia, Ricky Gervais, Andy Dick, Debbie Harry, Kyle MacLachlan, Phil Collins and Peter Fonda. The series has been critically acclaimed and commercially successful, having sold more than 150 million units, as of September 2013. On 8 April 2015, BBC Films announced a film called "Grand Theft Auto" based on the conflict between Rockstar Games co-founder Sam Houser and Jack Thompson had in the early 2000s with Daniel Radcliffe in negotiations to play Houser and it will be directed by Owen Harris. Grand Theft Auto Games *Grand Theft Auto III (2001) **Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas (2005) *Grand Theft Auto IV (2008) **Grand Theft Auto: Episodes from Liberty City (2011) *Grand Theft Auto V (2013) Grand Theft Auto III Grand Theft Auto III was released in 2001, but it was also released in phones. The spin-off, Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas was released for Timothy Mok in 2005 as a short-term measure. Grand Theft Auto IV Grand Theft Auto IV was released in 2008, by Daniel Culverwell. The Episodes from Liberty City was released in 2009 for Michelle Goh and Vivian Neo. Ng Si Miang had played Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars in 2009. Grand Theft Auto V Grand Theft Auto V was released in 2013, among of the notables include Heng Jee Wei, Ng Wen Ping (Bugis MRT Station) and Rachel Lim (Somerset MRT Station). See also Notes and references External links * Official website * * [http://www.rockstargames.com/classics/ Download Grand Theft Auto and Grand Theft Auto 2 from RockstarGames.com] * Grand Theft Auto on Grand Theft Wiki Category:1997 introductions Category:Action-adventure games Category:Criticisms of software and websites *series Category:Open world video games Category:Rockstar Games Category:Video game franchises Category:Obscenity controversies Category:Satirical works